disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Songs
A list of the songs that have appeared in Disney Junior: The Animated Series. '1.Everybody Likes Him More Than Me!: by Jake' Episode (Movie) : Noonbory and Kwazii: The Secret of Courage '2.Friendship is the True Treasure!: by Jake and Kwazii' Episode (Movie) : The Best Summer Party Ever! '3.To Be a Prince!: by Captain Barnacles, Kwazii, and Peso' Episode (Movie) : Kwazii-rella '4.We Can Shine!: by Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, and Peso' Episode (Movie) : The Octonaut Stars '5.True Friends!: by Captain Barnacles, Kwazii, and Peso' Episode (Movie) : The Gems of Friendship! '6. Make Way For Captain Hook Jr.! CHJ!: by Captain Hook, Sharky, Bones, and Jake' Episode (Movie) : Captain Hook's Son '7. My Secret Plan!: by Cedric' Episode (Movie) : Cedric's Secret Plan '8. No One Is More Special Than You!: by Sofia, Kwazii, and Vivian' Episode (Movie) : Princess Vivian Returns '10. Pirate Things!: by Kwazii, Jake, and Other Characters' Episode (Movie) : The First Flying Pirate '11. Purr-fect Slumber Party: by Ruby, Kwazii, and Ruby's Friends' Episode (Movie) : The Purr-fect Slumber Party '12. Set Sail for Spring: by Kwazii, Jake, and Sofia' Episode (Movie): Let's Swing Into Spring '13.A Springtime Dilemma!: by Kwazii' Episode (Movie) : A Springtime Dilemma '14. Blue Ribbon Triggerfish: by Trixie the Triggerfish, Kwazii, Pete the Parrotfish, Dina the Sardine, and the Baby Dolphin' Episode (Movie) : Blue Ribbon Triggerfish '15. You Can Always Count On Inkling!: by Kwazii and the Octonauts' Episode (Movie) : Inkling's Day-off 16. Yo Ho, Happy Birthday Kwazii!: by Sharky and Bones Episode (Movie) : Kwazii's Special Birthday Surprise! '16. Be Who You Wanna Be: by Jake, Sofia, Kwazii, and Other Characters' Episode (Movie) : Pirate and Princess Summer! '17. She's Just a Bad, Bad Witch: by Jake, Sofia, and Kwazii' Episode (Movie) : Fighting Magic With Magic! '18. That Flirty, Snobby Princess: by Sofia' Episode (Movie) : The Flirty, Snobby Princess '19. The Rainbow Stone: by Kwazii, Sofia, and Jake' Episode (Movie) : The Rainbow Stone Rescue '20. I'll Get My/That Bracelet: by Kwazii and Ursula' Episode (Movie) : The Octonauts and the Ocean Pearl Bracelet '21. I Wish I Had His/Her Life: by Kwazii and Sofia' Episode (Movie) : Prince Kwazii and Pirate Sofia! '22. I Wish I Had My Life Back: by Kwazii and Sofia' Episode (Movie) : Prince Kwazii and Pirate Sofia! '23. Make It Right: by Sofia and Kwazii' Episode (Movie) : Peck the Bragger 24. Stop the Crows: by Sheriff Callie, Sofia, and Friends Episode (Movie) : Vampire Crows! 25. A Pinch of Love!: by Peck and Sofia ''' '''Episode (Movie): Callie Valentine's Day! 26. Mermaid Pearl Power: by Sheriff Callie, Queen Coralie, and Friends Episode (Movie) : The Callie Mermaid 27. Power of Me!: By Jake and Sofia Episode (Movie) : Battle of the Summer Parties '28. Let It Go!: by Elsa' Episode (Movie) : Going Frozen! '29. Come On, Let's Build a Snowman!: by Little Anna' Episode (Movie) : Littlest Frozen ''' '''30. Riding On the Waves!: by Captain Barnacles, Kwazii, and Peso Episode (Movie) : The Music Video 31. Smile You Can't Erase: by Samantha Lombardi Episode (Movie) : Catboy the Lover Kitty '32. Put It All Aside: by Catboy' Episode (Movie) : Catboy Got Your Back 33. Party Animal: by the Fresh Beat Band Episode (Movie) : Candy of the Vampire '34. Once Upon a Time...: by Kwazii' Episode (Movie) : Queen Evie and the Four Robin Hoods '35. A Disney Christmas!: by Luna Girl, The Descendants, and the Disney Junior Club' Episode (Movie) : Magical Creature Christmas Rescue ' '36. Connor's Lament: by Connor Episode (Movie) : Of Lions and Poachers '37. Sisi Ni Sawa feat. Connor: by Connor, Kion, and Jasiri' Episode (Movie) : A Fine Spotted Friend '38. Every Night's An Adventure!: by Catboy and Romeo' Episode (Movie) : Catboy and Romeo's Great Adventure ' '39. Bamboons!: by Owlette Episode (Movie) : Owlette and the Bamboon ' '40. Humans Under All: by Zira and Catboy Episode (Movie) : Catboy VS the Outsiders ''' '''41. The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers: by Tigger Episode (Movie): The Anti Lion Guard: Part 2 42. You've Never Had a Friend Like Me: by Kion and Tigger Episode (Movie): The Anti Lion Guard: Part 2 43. It's Our Club Now!: by Romeo and co. Episode (Movie): It's Our Club Now! 44. Mechanical Island: by Romeo Episode (Movie): Romeo's Mechanical Island 45. Set Sail With Captain Jake: by Captain Jake and Friends Episode (Movie): Romeo's Mechanical Island 46. Bring Back a Legend: by Captain Drake and Romeo Episode (Movie): The Rise of Chernabog 47. I Have a Plan!: by Captain Drake, Romeo, and Chernabog Episode (Movie): Darkness Rules All! 48. No Runnin' Away!: by Captain Jake and Kwazii Episode (Movie): Darkness Rules All! 49. What's My Name: by Uma, Captain Drake, Negaduck, and Romeo Episode (Movie): A New Evil Team and Wet Leader 50. My Starry Secret: by Miles Callisto Episode (Movie) : The Secret In Our Stars '51. So Purr-fect!: by Catgirl' Episode (Movie): Our Date With Catgirl ' '52. Break the Ice: by Rockstar Catboy, Captain Barnacles, Peso, and Tweak Episode (Movie): Rockstar Catboy ' '53. No Matter What: by Catboy Episode (Movie): Rockstar Catboy 54. We're Gonna Run This Dump: by Scroop 55. The Worst Villain We Know: by Romeo, Night Ninja, and Robot Episode (Movie) : Rescue On The Moon! '56. Harmony on the High Seas: by Kwazii' Episode (Movie) : Hook in Harmony I Can Be Good!: by Luna Girl Episode (Movie) : Light and Airy ''' '''What Is Love: by the Callisto's ' '''Episode : New Year To You Too! ' 'Magic!: By Loretta and Mirandos ' '''Episode: Learning Magic 'Lyrics' Pirate Things Lyrics Riding On the Waves Lyrics She's Just a Bad Bad Which Lyrics My Starry Secret Lyrics Bring Back a Legend Lyrics The Worst Villain We Know Lyrics What Is Love Lyrics Category:Songs